Romance Songfics
by Kalming Waters
Summary: Incomplete and will never be finished. Read at your own risk.
1. Let's Get Married

Let's Get Married

Let's Get Married

A Sorato story

Author Notes: A Sorato, just like the title says. It's a sonfic, with the song "Let's Get Married," by Jagged Edge. This is for Kawaii Li'l Lia's contest, so there. Enjoy.

_See, first of all_

_I know these so-called playas wouldn't tell you this_

_But I'ma be real and say what's on my heart._

_Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant_

_Didn't you know I loved you from the start, yeah…_

_All these years we've put in this relationship_

_Who knew we'd make it this far_

_Then I think about_

_Where would I be if were to just to fall apart_

And I can't stand the thought of losing you… 

"Matt, I can't believe you took me here!" Sora exclaimed. Her light red silk dress slightly dragged against the rich, royal blue carpet of the room. She stopped walking, and admired the fine art on the walls, the lavish setting of the restaurant, and the classical koto music flowing from speakers upon the walls. "It almost seems to cost a fortune to just stand around!"

Matt laughed and put a comforting arm around Sora. "Hey, don't worry about it. Hot dogs and popcorn is great and everything, but sometimes a guy feels the need to treat his girlfriend to someplace swanky," he said, adjusting his light blue suit. Upon nearing a table set for two, he pulled out a chair for Sora, who graciously sat down.

"I guess, but still… you sure you have enough money? I brought my purse just in case, you know-" 

Matt placed a single finger tenderly on Sora's lips. "One more word, and I'm going to leave the whole bill to you. Just relax, and order to your heart's content," he joked. Sora seemed to relax at the jokes, and settled comfortably into her chair.

"Matt, I can't believe you let me eat so much!" Sora exclaimed, watching the waiter take away her third plate. Matt polished the last of his fifth plate and then turned his attention to Sora.

"What was that?"

"You let me eat so much! I must have gained at least 5 pounds. I must look like a bloated heifer!" Sora yelled. She meticulously picked the edges of her dress that covered her hips. "How Mimi eats all this fancy food and stays in shape, I'll never know…"

Matt grinned; picking up his lovers hands in his. "You may be a bloated heifer, but you're my bloated heifer. And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, planting a small peck on her forehead.

Sora blushed visibly, and then tussled Matt's hair. "I really have to stop falling for that dribble you write in your songs," she whispered.

"Hmmm… 'My Bloated Heifer.' It has a nice ring to it," Matt joked. "It'll be my band's next #1 hit, but where would we find a bloated heifer?"

"You nutcase! You're always joking, but there will be a time when jokes can't help you in any way," Sora said, meaning to tease Matt. It had the exact opposite effect. Matt's face lose it's mirthful look and turned serious.

"Yeah. I did want to talk about that," he said slowly. Taking Sora's hands in his again, he slowly rose out of his seat. He paused a moment to reach into his pocket to pull out an item, but he hid it from Sora's sight. He then knelt onto one knee and looked Sora square in the eye.

"Sora Toukanachi, my morning, afternoon, and evening sky, I have something to ask you. We've been dating for a while, 10 years in fact. We went through a lot, and we had good times and bad. My day isn't complete until I see your smiling face, feel your gentle touch, listen to your soothing voice. Sora," Matt paused. He opened up the box he held in hiding to reveal a ring, adorned with diamonds. Sora gasped, but Matt continued. "Sora, will you marry me?"

Sora looked at Matt in complete surprise. She then looked back at the ring, then back at Matt, her mouth hanging agape. Her shocked gaze shifted between the ring and Matt several times, her eyes growing larger by the second. Matt said nothing, his stare steadfast on his significant other's face. He then broke the silence.

"Sora? I know that this is a life altering choice and that you have to think it through, but can you hurry up? My knees feel kind of stiff."

Sora stopped her gazing and stared at Matt. Her face suddenly twisted in anger. She violently pushed Matt, who fell backwards from the force. He scrambled to catch the airborne ring, and sighed in relief when it safely landed in his hands. He then looked back at Sora, who stood over him with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Matt Ishida, you are an idiot for even asking that question!" she shouted at him. Matt's soul and heart broke into little pieces, his skin paling, and his cobalt eyes slowly watering. Sora's face suddenly changed to its normal happy expression. "Of course I'll marry you! I'm surprised you never thought to ask earlier!"

Matt, still on the floor, had covered his face in preparation for the final blow. He looked up into Sora's smiling face and started to laugh nervously. He stood up, and dusted his suit off. "You're going to marry me?" he asked anxiously. Sora shook her head happily. "You're going to marry me?" he asked again. Sora shook her head once again. "You're really going to marry me?" he asked a third time. Sora shook her head happily for the third time. Matt's whole face lit up, his eyes sparkling like a chest full of rubies.

"Oh my God! She's going to marry me!" he suddenly shouted. He gave her a short kiss on the lips, and then ran out the room. "She's going to marry me! Me!" he shouted, dancing around an astonished couple. He then ran out of the restaurant, still yelling. Sora ran after her fiancé, worrying about his newfound exhilaration.

Several blocks, she finally found him playing inside a giant fountain. His jacket laid soaked and forgotten on the floor. His socks and shoes were scattered, one of the socks up in a tree. Sora then looked at her crazed boyfriend, who seemed to be giving himself ablutions.

"Did you hear me Odaiba? She's going to marry me! Me, Ishida Matt is going to marry Touckanachi Sora! Do you hear me?! I'm going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world, and nothing is going to stop me!" he shouted, his voice growing hoarse from his yelling. Sora simply stared and shook her head sadly.

"He may be a nutcase, but he's my nutcase."

_Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_

_Been feeling you all the while, girl, I must confess_

_Girl, let's get married_

_I just wanna get married_

_Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_

_Been feeling you all the while, girl, I must confess_

Let's get married 

_ _

"I think that's everyone. I invited all of our families, our friends, the Digidestined, our digimon, and Japan. Does that cover everything?" Matt asked. Wearing weathered blue overalls outside of a gray shirt; he looked at his fiancé with pure innocence in his eyes.

Sora rolled her eyes, and then pinched his nose gingerly. "Funny. You forgot to invite the rest of the world." She adjusted her bright orange sweatpants, and pulled on her yellow tee shirt. "That should be everyone. You picked out the church, right?"

"Yeah. Lovely little place. You'd love it. You sent out the invitations?"

"Yep, and some came back already."

"Is that so?"

"Yolei, Ken, Davis, Kari, Joe, TK, and Cody so far. The others still have ten days to decide."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure that they'll all come. I mean the Digidestined stay together, through thick and thin."

"Maybe."

Matt stopped shuffling through the papers in his hands. "I don't like the sound of that maybe. What's wrong?" he asked.

Sora plopped down into a bean chair and sighed loudly, blowing a strand of hair from the front of her face. "Tai. He's the problem. I'm not sure if he's going to come."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"C'mon Matt, don't be dense. I remember when I told him that you and I got engaged, I knew I really hurt him."

"You know Tai. He probably played some soccer and already feels better about it. Besides, I don't think Kari would let him miss out on something like this."

"I know, but… what if he doesn't show?"

"I know Tai. He'll be there."

_Said I done it all_

_But frankly, girl, I'm, tired of this emptiness_

_I wanna come home to you and only you_

_'Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening_

_I just gotta be with you_

_Do you think about_

_Us finishing something we started so long ago_

_I wanna give you me all…_

_Do you think about_

Maybe us having some babies 

_Come on won't you be my lady forever, yeah…_

_ _

The whole church was filled, from balcony to the pews below. The first five were dedicated to immediate family, and that included the Digidestined and digimon. Yolei, Kari, and Mimi, bridesmaids decked in stunning opaque sky blue, stood by the sides, anxiously waiting for the service to start. Izzy, Davis, TK, and Joe crowded together, their black suits well pressed and cleaned. Cody and Ken sat with the digimon, who took it upon themselves to groom themselves properly beforehand.

"Damn! Where the hell is he?" Matt whispered to himself. Wearing a white tuxedo, he angrily fixed the cuff links received an early wedding gift. He looked to the group of boys, who stood by the entrance of the church. They sadly shook their heads, causing Matt to curse again.

"He's not here, is he?" Sora asked. She nervously wringed her gloved hands, biting her lip at the same time. "I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Sora, calm down. He's just late, that's all. Yeah, he woke up late and he forgot to prepare last night," Matt said, he attempts at joking failing miserably.

"Matt, this is not the time to be joking," Sora said bluntly. Matt hung his head, and ran his fingers through his hair quickly.

"I know. It's just that… that… that I never did this before. I don't know what to do."

"It's all right. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Excuse me? Mr. Ishida? Ms. Toukenachi?" an elderly man asked. Both Sora and Matt turned to face a man around the age of 70, wrinkles well embedded in his forehead. A simple, yet powerful smile laid on his lips as he continued. "I'd hate to tell you this, but we have to go on without your friend. We really have limited resources and we have several other marriages to go through today."

Matt glanced briefly at Sora, who did the same to Matt. "That's okay Father Arnell, we're ready to go."

Father Arnell bowed slightly, and smiled. "I am sure that your friend is just very late. All of you young kids seem to have a very special bond." He then turned around toward the pulpit.

"Ready?" Matt asked, looking at his soon to be wife.

Sora looked at Matt for a long time. She casted one last look at the doors of the church then looked back at Matt. "Yeah, I'm ready."

_I'm ready to commit to you_

_And I just can't wait for that night_

_'Cause I need you here with me_

_And let's start a family_

Oh… 

"I know that this is not part of the ceremony, but I really must say something," Father Arnell said. "In my twenty five years as a pastor, I have never seen such a heartwarming ceremony. These kids are so closely bonded, and so are their families. I wish that all people all over the world were close like this, but it seems impossible. Now," he said, pausing to clean his bifocals, "let's continue with the ceremony."

"If anyone, at this moment, knows of any reason for these two to not be married, let him or her speak now, or forever hold his or her peace," Father Arnell said. Now one in the pews said nothing, neither did the people besides the altar. Father Arnell noticed the silence and said, "Well it seems that no one has any pro-"

The opening of the church doors interrupted the Father in the middle of his speech. The daylight highlighted the long legs of the stranger, and darkened every other feature.

"Yeah, I have a problem. A very big problem. Yu won't mind if I tell you about it, do you?" he said plainly, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. He stepped forward until only his face was hidden. His black jacket hanged loosely on his black shirt and shoulders, his long brown hands slipped inside the pockets of his gray pants. "I remember that Sora and I was the best of friends. She promised that she would invite to her wedding, and what do I see? The whole thing started already." The stranger stepped forward, his identity no longer hidden by the darkness. "Is that anyway to keep a promise?"

"Tai!" Sora shouted. She, dragging Matt with her, ran toward her friend. The others left their previous positions to greet their late friend. Sora ran into the arms of a waiting Tai, his face already wet with tears. "I thought you weren't coming at all," Sora whispered.

"What? And miss this, the happiest day in your life? I would sooner kill myself," Tai said, his voice slowly cracking. He gave Sora a final hug, then looked at Matt. Matt gave his friend a glare, then extended his hand. Tai looked at his hand, then smacked it away. He pulled Matt in for a forceful hug, surprising Matt completely. 

"If you do one thing to ever make her sad, if you ever hurt her, I swear, I will kill you with my bare hands," Tai whispered, loud enough for only Matt to her.

"Not before I do it to myself," Matt joked, his eyes watering slightly.

Father Arnell beamed at the happy reunion, then clasped his hands together. "Well, with that done, let's continue with the marriage."

"Sora Tuokenachi, do you take Matt Ishida to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Matt Ishida, do you take Sora Toukenachi to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sora and Matt looked at each other lovingly, and then kissed deeply, rousing the whooping and oohing of their friends. The organ started to play, and the newlyweds ran down the path, their friends and family close behind. As the outside air hit them, they slowed down, and the newlyweds took the moment to kiss again. They kissed until they felt the need for oxygen, which was quite a while. Their limousine pulled up the curb of the church, it's rims glittering like diamonds. The couple was pushed inside, landing inside the back seat in uncomfortable positions. After minutes congratulations, jeers and goodbyes, the limo sped off, the banner, "Just married" flittering around in the air.

_Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_

_Been feeling you all the while, girl, I must confess_

_Girl, let's get married_

_I just wanna get married_

_Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_

_Been feeling you all the while, girl, I must confess_

Let's get married 

_Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_

_Been feeling you all the while, girl, I must confess_

_Girl, let's get married_

_I just wanna get married_

_Meet me at the altar in your white dress_

_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_

_Been feeling you all the while, girl, I must confess_

Let's get married. 

And that's the end!! I finally got this finished! Sorry if this seems a little shabby and all, but romance writing is not my forte! I always wonder how you people could write such stuff! So intense, so lusty, and so lewd (not all the time though…)! It just escapes me! Maybe because I've never been in love… maybe not. Whatever. This is for the Sorato contest, and that's it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't have missed the last two episodes! I can't believe my parents dragged me out of the house to go to some church breakfast! What's wrong with plain old cereal? And guess what? I'm going to miss the next episodes! I probably won't see the last four episodes of 02 until September! Know why? I'm going to Barbados for the summer! Life's not fair -_-. I'm really sad now. LLL See you readers when the next chapters come out.


	2. 143

143

143

A songfic by King Weregarurumon

A/N: Never thought I would write another songfic. I decided to past by FF.Net and look at my reviews, something I do every couple of weeks. It's better than yelling at your computer screen everyday because you didn't a review. 

Anyways, like I said, it was a while since I last checked my reviews, and was I surprised! I got a couple more reviews, nothing big there. But it was where they were. A couple was to Prune Juice, some to Shudder, but a majority to Let's Get Married! I never considered it all that great, but you guys proved me wrong! So moved by this, I decided to make a sequel of sorts! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Digimon. Then I could be watching my cutie Renamon in action! I also don't own the song 431 by Musiq Soulchild. Yes, that's how he spells it. My spell check is already giving me enough problems -_- He's a great artist, check him out!

_How many times have I called_

_While you were working_

_Just to say_

_Left messages in our answering machine_

_About three or four times a day_

_ _

"Yolei! Hold still!" Sora scolded. Taking a tape measurer, she quickly measured the size of Yolei's arm. She memorized the measurement and quickly moved on to her leg. "Do you want done quickly, or done properly?"

"Right now, I don't care," Yolei mumbled, her legs growing numb from standing so long. She lazily flipped a violet lock behind her shoulder and huffed loudly, causing Sora to glare at her again.

"Yolei! Would you stop that? Stop being such a baby! I'm almost done!" Sora again reprimand, careful to not prick her tongue with the pins she held in her teeth. She measured Yolei's waist, and stared at the measurement in amazement. "I'd hate to tell you this Yolei, but you might want to lay off the chocolate covered rice balls for a while."

"Sora! You know that I'm pregnant! It's not my fault!" Yolei countered, loudly at that. She angrily held up her arms so that Sora could measure her from the shoulder down.

"Wow Yolei. You're really getting tall!" Sora exclaimed. She measured from Yolei's shoulders down to her hips, then tossed the tape measurer away. "All done! You can get down now."

"Finally!" Yolei said, eagerly stepping off the little rise. She gingerly massaged her back and legs, a look of slight pain on her face. She then said, in a joking tone, "You shouldn't let a pregnant woman stand for so long. I heard it's bad for the baby."

"Eh," Sora replied casually. She sauntered over to a lone chest against the wall, pulling out a pen out of her worn blue jeans. Picking up an old dilapidated notepad, she jotted down the measurements she has just taken. 

"Sora, I really have to say. I'm so envious of you! You and Matt got this great apartment for such a great price, while Ken and I pay double what you do!"

"It's not all that great. The plumbing's horrible, and the phone always disconnects at the worse times. Besides, at least you and Ken could pay double. We barely get by with what we earn, and forget about wants."

Yolei noticed the melancholy tones in her friends voice. She gently touched her friend's shoulder, then said in her bubbliest voice, "Don't worry about it. Ken and I went through some rough times too, but it got better. We haven't saved two worlds for nothing!" Sora gave a weak smile

"Thanks Yolei. I needed that." With that said, Sora walked in the direction of her kitchen. "What do you want to eat? I have some leftover chow mein, but I could whip up something quickly."

"Right now, I have this inane craving for chocolate covered stir fried shrimp and rice, but I think chicken will do," Yolei replied.

_There aren't many more ways_

In words that I can say 

_So I'll say numerically_

_From my heart to you – 143_

Sora stared at her friend, who was currently wolfing down her meal of chow mein. Knowing that she was pregnant, Sora gave her the greater half, but still…

Yolei paused in her consumption with a questioning look on her face. "Sora?" she asked.

The question broke Sora's trance, sending a slight flush on her face. "Yeah Yolei?"

"Are you going to finish that?" asked Yolei, her noodle covered chopstick pointing at Sora's half filled plate. Sora pushed the plate toward her, and watched as Yolei speedily devoured the food off the plate. 

"I hope that satisfied your monstrous appetite," Sora joked, as Yolei set down her chopsticks. "Because there's nothing left in the house, unless you decided to become a cannibal."

Yolei simply stuck out her tongue at Sora, who laughed at the gesture. Yolei's eyes then noticed an apple, and she moved on to eating that. Sora rolled her eyes, and picked up the dishes from the bare table. She placed them in the sink and picked up a sponge to start her cleaning. In the midst of her cleaning, the phone rang.

"Yolei, could you get that for me? My hands are wet," Sora yelled to Yolei. There was no response, and the phone continued it's ringing. "Yolei, please get the phone!" Sora shouted, with a little more force this time.

"Alright, alright! Don't rush me!" Yolei responded, her mouth full of food. There was another silence, and Sora could hear Yolei conversing with the person. Out of the corner of her hazel eyes, she saw Yolei waddle toward the kitchen, phone in hand.

"Who is it?" Sora asked while drying off her hands on a nearby towel. Yolei tossed the phone to Sora, who caught it with ease.

"It's your lover man. He was quite mad when he realized that it was me and not some Austrian masseuse who decided to drop by." Yolei smirked, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

Sora flushed again, this time it was stronger. Tucking her ginger hair behind her ear, she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sora."

"Hi Yama – Sama!"

"You're lucky I love you so much, or you would be in such trouble. You're the only person who can get away with calling me that."

"Like that Austrian masseuse?"

"Ha, ha. You two are s-o-o-o-o-o-o clever!"

"The joke's on you Matt. That was all Yolei's doing!"

"Is that so? Remind me to torture her children when they visit."

"No way! The last thing I need is some kids clutching to my legs because my crazy husband is trying to scare them!"

"I won't go that far. I promise."

"Sure. Now to the real deal!"

"Which would be?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"I'm your husband, remember? I think it's required that I show you some affection daily."

"Yeah, but you're drowning me in it! It's only 2 o'clock, but you called me 10 times already!"

"So?"

"So?! Even you got to admit Matt, that's a lot!'

"So?"

"Matt! That's not funny!"

"Who's being funny? Besides, I love you, and I'm showing you that I love you. Is that a crime?"

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"I hate when you're right. You always rub it in my face."  
"How could I not? It's so cute! Bye, Sora."

"Bye Matt."

_So many times I've brought roses_

_Just to see that smile on your face_

_I can't remember how many e-mails I sent you_

Just to tell you about my day 

_There aren't many more ways_

_In words that I can say_

_So I'll just say numerically_

_From my soul to you – 143_

"Mimi, I'm so glad you came over. I look like a wreck, don't I?" Sora asked tentatively. Mimi, curling her strawberry blonde hair with her pinky, gave Sora a complete look over. In her jean shorts and orange sleeveless blouse, Sora didn't exactly look her best.

(A/N: Yeah, she changed to the long, silky, honey - colored hair at the end of the season, but she can't curl that with her pinky, now can she?)

"Well, you're not a wreck, but you're not exactly a new model either," Mimi concluded. Sora gave a giant groan, then collapse into her coach.

"Exactly! Mimi, you so have to help me out here!" Sora exclaimed, covering her face with a pillow. "Matt wants to go out to the movies, but I have no idea on what to wear!"

"This from the girl who wants to become a fashion designer? The fashion world is in trouble," Mimi quipped as she pulled, or rather peeled her friend from her coach.

"You know that I can make clothes, but outside of that, I'm lost!" Sora exclaimed. "I'd wear this, but the stares would eventually drive me nuts!"

Mimi looked at how short the shorts were, and how tightly they hugged her hips, and how tight the shirt was.

  
(A/N: 1). I'm not a pervert. 2). Sora's not a whore. She's at home, so she can wear whatever the heck she wants!)

"I see."

"So, you'll help me out, right?" Sora asked hopefully, her hands clasped and eyes begging. 

"Of course! What else are girlfriends for?" Mimi replied, flashing a peace sign and winking. "Well, let's start! Where are your clothes?"

Sora pointed to a dresser that was in the midst of smaller furniture. Mimi,in fast, proud strides, walked toward it and immediately started tossing clothes out of it. "Too small… too large… too dull… too old… possible… possible… when hell freezes over… possible… and …. possible," she mumbled to herself as she tossed blouses and skirts one after another. "Okay Sora, we have four items that could work in a situation like this; a light blue blouse with moderate cleavage, a black knee length skirt, this forest green shirt with a flower on it, and a pair of loose jeans."

"Oh! I forgot about that skirt! Pass it here, it's my favorite!" Sora said excitedly, her shorts already on the floor. She slipped on the skirt, at the same time saying, "I wonder why I put this away."

"How about a large hole in the back of it? That's a good reason," Mimi casually answered. True to her word, a huge hole had been ripped into the back of the skirt, showing off Sora's impressive backside.

(A/N: I repeat, I am not a pervert. I'm allowed to elaborate on a character slightly to fit my story. Besides, Kari's the only one with an impressive backside! I have proof!)

"Oh my gosh! Now I remember! Davis and Veemon came over, and they used this to put out a fire I accidentally started!" Sora exclaim. "I'm so glad you noticed, or I would have been in such big trouble!"

"Yeah, but it would have been really funny if I didn't!" Mimi laughed. "Okay, with that out, you have the jean pants. Now, what blouse?"

"Well, the blue one is too nice for plain old jeans, so pass the flower one," Sora stated. She pulled her top off, and tossed it into her hamper, leaving her topless except for her bra.  
  
(A/N: I am SO not a pervert!)

She then slipped on the flowered shirt, without even disturbing her hair. She tousled her hair and let it cascade onto her shoulders. "Well, what do you think?"

Mimi stared at Sora's face, then back at her shirt. "Well, let's just say that it'll attract more than bees, a lot more."

Sora looked down at her shirt, and gasped. It looked okay, but it was tight, and not in the way she wanted. It seemed like the rhinestone beads on the shirt was ready to pop off!  
  
(A/N: Why do I even try?)

Sora groaned again and threw the shirt off. "Mimi! Are you sure there's nothing else in there?" Sora yelled, pointing at the dresser.

"Nope, not unless you like wearing shirts tighter than that," Mimi casually replied, contentedly chewing on a stick of gum. 

Sora stared at the floor glumly, until an idea hit her hard, but not that hard. "Mimi! You're wearing the perfect top for me! Take it off and give it to me! You can stay here and I'll give it to you when I come back!"

Mimi glanced at her top, then it hit her too, but a little harder. "You're so right! Here!" She pulled off the top and tossed it to Sora, leaving her topless except her bra.

(A/N: My muse is such an evil bastard…)

(Muse Notes: {This all came from your sick mind, not mine.})

(A/N: Didn't you come from my mind?) 

  


(M/N: {…yeah… })

Sora picked up the cherry – pinktop and started to put it on, when all of a sudden, the door opened and Matt stepped in, a bouquet of white roses in his hands. Both Mimi and Sora stood up in surprise, both of them forgetting that they were topless excluding their bras.

"Hey honey. Thought I would come in early so we could beat…" Matt started. He stared at both girls, eyes ready to pop out his skull. "…the crowds." 

"Hi Matt! How's it going?" Mimi said nervously.

"Fine, just… peachy." Matt answered, still tongue-tied from what he was still watching. "Do you mind telling me what my wife and her best friend are doing in my living room with just their bras on? If you don't mind that is."

Mimi and Sora looked at each other, then screamed. Mimi hid behind a chair, while Sora jumped behind the couch. "It's nothing Matt. Mimi was just helping me get ready to go to the movies," Sora explained, still behind the couch.

"So you take off your tops? Tell me next time, I'll invite a bunch of guys, and we'll make a killing," Matt jested. Sora felt a flush rise to her face. "Could you come out my wife? I understand Mimi, but I've seen you like that before."

The blush on Sora's face reddened even more after that comment. She put on the shirt, then came from behind the couch, a silly grin fixated on her warm face. "Oh Matt, you got me roses! How romantic!"

It was Matt's turn to blush. "Well, I knew you like them, and white ones are supposed to be more romantic-" he was interrupted by the lips of his wife crashing on his lips, his eyes open wide. When she pulled away, he was left breathless, and Mimi laughed in the background.

"Let's go, shall we?" Sora stated easily, wrapping her arms around Matt's. She plucked the roses out of Matt's hand and tossed them into a vase.

"Yeah… let's," Matt replied unsteadily, still getting his breath back. With that, the two left the apartment, leaving Mimi all alone. 

"Wow, that's the relationship I want when I get married! Well, since I'm alone, maybe I should invite someone. Maybe Joe. Oh, maybe Izzy! Or even better, the both of them!" She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and started dialing.

_Girl you know you are so special to me_

_And you deserve to be treated exclusively_

_I treat you like Valentines Day 365 a year_

_Make sure that everything you need will always_

_Be right here_

_I just refuse to be your typical ordinary run of the mill_

_Garden variety lover_

_ _

Sora pushed the shopping cart down the polished aisle of the supermarket, the wheels squeaking ever so slightly. She picked up a box of cereal, Honey Nut Cheerios to be exact, and dropped it on top of the other groceries. She pulled out a tattered, brown sheet of paper, and started to read from it.

"Let's see… meat, check… noodles, check… cereal, check… and now, some vegetables!" Sora happily exclaimed. She never really liked shopping, and she was glad that the trip was almost over. She dashed over to the vegetables and fruit aisle, almost losing control of the cart. She paced herself and started down the aisle. She passed by the tomatoes, and picked up some potatoes. She snubbed the zucchini, only because she knew they wouldn't go with the fettuccini. She bagged several pears, knowing how well they could flavor deer. She ignored the apples, hating how they tasted in Snapples. Finally, she picked up some oranges and carrots, because they tasted so great.

(A/N: Why most of it rhymed, I still can't figure out. If you can find something to rhyme with oranges or carrots, you're welcomed to try and tell me.)

With her shopping finally finished, Sora ran to the check out. Pulling out her purse, Sora counted out how much yen she needed. She stopped in her counting when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face the person, but no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders, then went back to counting her money. Well, that's what she would have been doing, if she still had money. Her purse was still intact, only it laid void of money. Sora lifted her head to see a figure clad in full black dashing away from the scene, his clenched fist full of money.

"Stop him! He just robbed me!" Sora cried, already starting in her chase. The figure in black cursed loudly and started to speed up, ripping around the corner of the aisle. Sora U turned immediately, and ran to cut her thief off. Sora ended up in the aisle all ready, but discovered that her robber had climbed on top of the breakfronts, and was quickly making his way toward the exit.

(A/N: You know what I mean! The things in the supermarket that hold all the food and stuff!)

Sora cursed her bad luck, then ran after the thief. The thief himself was bounding toward the door, when someone grabbed the culprit by the back of the collar, and dragged him to the floor.

"I think the lady wants her money back buddy," the stranger spat vehemently, pointing an accusing finger at the thief, "and I think she deserves an apology!" The thief, still shaken by the surprise attack, stood shakily to his feet. 

Sora moved closer to where the two were, but the growing crowd got in her way. She jumped, trying to peer over the heads of the crowd, but to no avail. Out of all her short glimpse, she was only able to see a flash of his eyes, a piercing blue.

"I think… I think you need to mind your business!" the thief shouted, throwing all of his weight behind his rugged fist. The stranger ducked the blow, and nimbly twisted it behind his opponent's back. A cry of pain erupted from the throat of the robber as the stranger slowly added more pressure. 

"Mind my business? Now, why would I do a thing like that? Besides, defending the defenseless is a great hobby to pursue!" the stranger quipped, skillfully adding more pressure to the arm.

Sora's mind raced. _I heard that before! In a movie, an old one. Was it a martial arts, or was it a western? No, it was a western. But, I don't like westerns. Wait! I was at home, and he brought it home! I made a lot of popcorn! It was…_

_ _

_I'll make sure everyday you live will be like_

Christmas Eve 

_I wanna make you feel fine_

_Just like a summer breeze_

_Cause I refuse to be your typical ordinary_

_Run of the mill_

_Garden variety lover_

_ _

__"Matt?!" Sora questioningly exclaimed, making everyone turn around and face her, including Matt. The thief chose that moment to reverse out of the move, and punch Matt squarely on the jaw, sending him flying into a rack of magazines. He marched up to Matt and immediately pulled out a pistol, finger ready on the trigger. Matt stared into the eternal darkness of the barrel, his face draining of color. The thief motioned up with the gun, still pointing it at Matt. Matt slowly rose to his feet, a _Cosmopolitan _still on his head. The thief then motioned to Sora to come, and Sora consented. 

"C'mon you two! Outside! Now!" he commanded, waving the gun between the two. Both Sora and Matt complied, Sora holding onto Matt's hand in fear. Matt squeezed her hand back, and smiled. His smile helped calm her nerves, and her breathing start to slow down again. Matt motioned to his pocket, and mouth something, something that Sora couldn't understand. But she did understand what Matt was pointing to.

"Hey Chuumon! Start up the car! We got to get out of here!" their capturer shouted. His digimon, a pink little rat gave him the thumbs up, and moved back inside.

(A/N: This is after the defeat of Marshmallow Myotismon, I mean MaloMyotismon. Everyone has a digimon partner, and even this low life thief I made up on the spot -_-;; deserves one!)

He savagely tossed the both of them into the back of the decrepit jalopy and went inside himself. Although the front and back were separate by a black barricade, the couple could hear where the conversation was going.

"I thought I told you to start up the car! What are you doing? Trying to get me arrested again!?"

"Hey, don't yell at me! I tried starting this hunk of junk, but it's busted! All the juice is all gone. I told you to get a new one, but no one ever listens to the digimon…"

"Do NOT call Henrietta a hunk of junk! She's a classic, and she got me this far, and I refuse to think that she would give up on me now!"

"Believe me, this car gave up a long time ago! You tortured this thing through its death!"

"This car has plenty of life in it!"

"What life? This thing is dead, kaput! Just haul it to the junkyard, and steal something with class!"

A silence followed, a long silence. "That's it! Me and you! Outside now! No one insults my car without regretting it!" Both doors opened, then both slammed loudly as the thief and his digimon went to mortal combat.

Chuumon and the thief snarled at each, their rage filled eyes glaring at each other. Suddenly, Chuumon's ears drooped considerably. He screamed in fear and ran away from the scene, screaming bloody murder. Our thief chuckled loudly as he dusted his hands. "See? Everything's scared of me. Every thin- ai yi yi!"

What's scaring our little thief? Let's see. A gangly, buff form of about 7'0, with extremely large claws and feet, with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Oh, let us not forget that he is extremely angry. That's enough to scare anyone.

"Hello," the digimon simply said, kneeling to face the man face to face. He grinned, showing off his pearly white razor sharp teeth. 

"H-h-h-hi" the thief stammered, nervously shaking his head.

WereGarurumon, as the digimon is revealed to be, pointed toward the rundown jalopy. "Don't mind if I pull my friends out, do you?"

The thief looked at the jalopy, then back to WereGarurumon. "T-t-t-those were y-you're friends? I-I-I never k-knew. G-go right ahead," he shakily replied.

WereGarurumon walked over to the jalopy and forced his hands inside, accidentally ripping off the roof in the process. "Whoops." He carefully pulled out Sora and Matt, balancing them on his shoulders. He waved to the thief, who in a stunned stupor waved back. As soon as WereGarurumon left, he fainted, a goofy grin on his face and his eyes all swirled out.

"How? I mean, how did this all happen?" Sora questioned.

"Well, Matt decided to meet you here, and I tagged along. We heard your scream, and he told me to wait outside if there was trouble. I saw him come outside with you and some guy yelling at you," WereGarurumon explained.

"That's when you pointed to your digivice!" Sora realized. Matt nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. That was the signal, but I'm still confused," Matt confessed. "How did you reach the ultimate level?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that. I just felt an extra source of energy from someone, and I used it to digivolve," WereGarurumon said. "It had to be someone close to you, or I wouldn't be able to use that energy," he concluded.

Matt looked lovingly into his wife's eyes. "Thank you Sky, for giving me your energy. Never could have done it without you."

(A/N: Sora means 'sky' in Japanese.)

Sora ran her fingers through her husband's thick blond hair. "You're welcome. Now give me a kiss, you little rascal." The both of them moved closer, letting their lips touch. They increased the passion of the kiss, conveniently freezing time for them, their kiss transcending the senses.

_See sometimes words may get in the way_

_Of things really really mean to say_

So I wanna out this time to make sure that how I really feel 

_Gets through to you_

_Cause listen_

_There aren't many more ways and words that I can say_

_So I choose to tell you how I feel in a numerical way_

_Got so tired of trying to find the most complicated way_

_To say it to you so I simplified and broke it down_

_To 431 – and that means I love you_

_ _

Done! Took me two days of none stop work, but I finished! Might make another, but not anytime soon. Sorry if this seems shabby or crappy, but I'm being rushed. See, I'm leaving for the summer on this Saturday, and I won't be back for a while. This might be my last update ever, or not. I'll see if I can fit in some writing time. If not, I'm sorry. Thanks to Kendra and Flair, who wrote 'Lucky Charms'. When I was out of ideas, that zany fic always inserts some good ones (even if they're not sane!) And thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the first.


	3. Can I take you Out Tonight

Differences: A Songfic of highest quality

Can I Take you Out Tonight

King Weregarurumon

A/N: Another songfic, another romance written by me. This song is by Luther Vandross, and this time, it's a Kenyako. I want to try something new, you know? Flex my writing prowess and expand it a little. Well, it's the first time I'm doing Kenyako, so it might stink…either a lot of little. Only you can decide.

Yeah, yeah  
Here it is  
  


Ken stared at the rising sun from his bedroom terrace. He gave a deep sigh, one of complete happiness. A slight breeze picked up, tossing his indigo locks to and fro. He pushed them aside as he continued to watch the flaming reds, golden yellows, and calm oranges stretched across the early morning sky. He gave another sigh as the spring air whipped around him.

I love mornings like this, Ken thought contentedly to himself. He raised himself from the railing and stretched. He went back inside to fix himself a soothing cup of tea. He ate a bowl of cereal (Corn Flakes for those who must know), mulling over each nutritious flake. He soaked in the silence of the house, broken only by his father's snoring. The sunbeams danced across his feet, and Ken sighed in complete happiness.

The phone rang, disturbing his tranquil silence. Ken stared first at the clock, which read 7 o'clock. Puzzled, Ken picked up the phone, wondering who would be calling so early in the morning.

"Hello, Ichijouji residence. Ichijouji Ken speaking, may I help you?"

"Good morning Ken." Yolei replied.

"Oh…hi Yolei."

"I hope I didn't wake you up-"

"Don't worry. I was already up, watching the sunrise. I was surprised to hear you because most people are lounging in on Saturdays."

"Well, I would have, except that I've been up half the night."

"What? That's a real bad case of insomnia Yolei."  
"Not really. Well, it's the reason why I called you."  
"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Well, other than it keeping me up all night. Ken," Yolei started, "I have something important to ask you, so please answer honestly."

"Okay, I could do that. Ask away."

"Ken, do you like girls?"

The question caught Ken off guard. He remained silent for several minutes, trying to figure out what Yolei was up. He finally put the receiver next to his mouth and said, "Well, what do you mean?"

It was Yolei's turn to become silent. "Well," she started slowly, choosing her words carefully, "do you like them in a way…like…a girlfriend?"

Ken's heart jumped in his throat, making him feel a little hot. He gulped, wishing he had a glass of water to quench his sudden thirst. "I guess so. I mean, I don't really think about it much, if at all." He decided to turn the tables on Yolei. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know," she coolly responded. A few minutes of tense silence passed them both until Yolei bluntly asked, "Do you plan to get married?"

Ken felt his himself nearly choking on his tongue, his mouth feeling dry and arid. He spied a glass of apple juice and gulped it down, only to be aggravated when it didn't make him feel any better.

"Ken? Are you still there?" Yolei asked precariously.

"Uh yeah, yeah," Ken finally responded, his tongue returning to normal size. "What did you ask?"

"Do you plan to get married?" she repeated irritably. 

"Yes. Yes I do want to get married," Ken said. "I mean, doesn't everyone want that? Who wants to be lonely all of their life?" When he heard no response from the other line, he asked, "Yolei?"

"Yes Ken? Sorry about that, I must have zoned out," she apologized. "Uh – oh, the family is waking up. I'll see you later Ken," Ken let the dial tone ring in his ear for a while before replacing back on the phone base. It was now 7:15, and Ken could hear his parents stirring from their sleep.

Why was Yolei asking me all of those questions? Ken pondered as he stepped inside his room. He sat on the lower bunk bed, his head in his hands. What was she up to? Or where all of her questions genuine? Then it hit him.

What if she referring to her and I?Ken considered it, and then picked up his D – Terminal. Opening it up, he quickly typed up and message and sent it out. All I can do now is wait.

She caught me by surprised I must say  
Cause I never had seen such a pretty face  
With such a warm and beautiful smile  
It wasn't hard for me to notice her style  
I was fascinated surely  
She took my heart and held it for me  
I wouldn't let her get away  
Not until she heard me say

"Thanks for coming over guys," Ken said, quickly ushering the four boys into his room. "I really need help with this."

Matt dismissed it with his hand. "Hey, no problem. The band doesn't have any gigs for a while, and our drummer is out on vacation."

Tai followed Matt inside. "Yeah. It's a good thing you consulted us about it. Something like this can blow up in your face and really ruin things."

TK came next, hoisting a duffel bag on his shoulders. "Just remember Ken, we're only here to give you suggestions." He tossed inside on the bed. "What you do when the time comes is totally up to you."

Davis sauntered in last, his goggles hanging around his neck. "Yeah, and whatever happens, we are behind you all the way!"

TK opened the duffel bag, releasing Patamon and DemiVeemon to play with Wormmon. He then took out an orange Nintendo 64, which he began to hook to the available TV in the room. "Can someone tell me why Davis was invited? When was the last time he had a date?"

Davis obviously was miffed by the question. "I have plenty of girlfriends, it's just that I'm so busy saving two worlds that I don't have anytime to see them!" TK rolled his eyes at the statement and continued to hook up the system. 

"Now Ken," Tai started, leaning against the bunk beds, "I'm not wrong in assuming this is the first time this ever happened to you, right?" Ken nodded his head slowly. "I know you dealt with screaming fans who only wanted you for your fame, but now, you're dealing with…love," Tai shuddered, and so did Matt.

Matt sat comfortably on the floor, orange controller in hand. "There's nothing wrong with love really. It's a cool thing, and it makes you feel great. But the problem is that if you proclaim it before you're ready, it turns on you and becomes your worst nightmare."

TK sat next to him, another orange controller in his hands. "Hey Ken, why don't you tell us what happened on the phone?"

Ken sat on his bed, his indigo hair covering his face. "Well she called me, and started asking me questions like, 'Do you like girls?' and 'Do you plan to get married?'"

Tai stayed in his position against the bunk beds, red controller in his hands. He pounded furiously on the buttons while speaking. "She is totally into you, Ken. I'm surprised she had enough self – restraint to not ask you 'Do you like me Ken?' Davis, don't let Matt past you!"

With a red controller in his hands, Davis also pounded furiously on his. "Did better than that. I've got the ball!" he cried in a sing – song voice. "Anyway, what did you say when she asked you all those the questions, Ken?"

"Well, I said yes to both. Something wrong with that?"  
Matt had a slight look of anger on his face as Tai and Davis scored another goal. "You're being honest I hope. Remember, if she thinks you're lying, she could immediately report it to Mimi." Tai and Matt simultaneously shuddered. 

"What's wrong with Mimi?" Davis asked plainly, squeezing past TK's defense. 

"Where I'm the Prince of Passion, she's Lady Love. She's knows everything about the game, even more than me," Matt answered, cursing as Tai blocked his shot. "Of course, Yolei probably is meeting with her already."  
"Sipping pink lemonade and painting nails," Tai joked, slipping past TK's meager defense line. "Well, all I can say is…GOAL!" Tai and Davis immediately jumped up and did a victory dance around a sulking TK and Matt. "10 – 0! In your face!"

"Well, thanks a lot guys. I really was clueless about what to do," Ken admitted, turning off the game. He pulled out the cartridge and placed in Super Smash Bros., the ultimate party game. He took up TK's controller and asked, "Well, what do I do now? Dibs on Mario."

"Plenty. But it boils down to two simple questions: You either ask her out, or waste a good opportunity by not taking the risk," Matt said. "Tai, get off Link, you know he's my favorite character."

"Buzz off Ishida," Tai replied stubbornly as he picked Link. "My personal opinion is that you should do it. Yolei comes on a little strong, but she seems cool. Besides, you two would look cute," he teased.

Davis picked Luigi before speaking. "It's all up to you man. We can't decide for you."

Matt finally decided on Star Fox. "Just remember Ken, you can always come to us for advice and stuff like that. We'll always be there to back you up, no matter what happens."

Ken picked the level quickly, saying, "Thanks guys." The boys then concentrated on playing, putting the previous matter out of their minds. 

  
Excuse me miss  
But what's your name?  
Where are you from and can I come?  
And possibly can I take you out tonight?  
To a movie, to the park  
I'll have you home before it's dark  
So let me know, can I take you out tonight?

Mimi took a long sip from her glass of pink lemonade, lying down comfortably in her hammock. Through her rose Raybands, she admired her newly painted fingernails, a dazzling hot pink. "So, Yolei, how did it go?" she asked calmly, sipping her drink slowly.

Yolei gave a dejected sigh, her melancholy face swathed with her lavender hair. "I blew it Mimi. I blew it big time."

"You couldn't have done too bad," Mimi sympathized. "Even the best of them mess up sometimes; except for me that is."

Yolei sighed louder this time, bringing her a step to tears. "I asked him if he planned to get married Mimi."

Mimi spat out the lemonade inside her mouth into the air. "You what? Yolei, that's against everything I taught you! Now the poor boy's all scared and frightened! Oh!" Mimi gasped, her face covered with lemonade spots. "What if he went to Matt?" Mimi turned to Yolei, who was now bawling.

"Hey, hey Yolei," Mimi murmured, softly stroking Yolei's hair. "It's not that horrible Yolei.It could be worse."

"How could it be worse Mimi?" Yolei yelled, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I completely blew it! Why would Ken want me, some girl so starved for romance, she jumps any guy near her? Let's face it: I'm going to end up as an old unmarried spinster who spends her evenings sipping wine with deaf cats!"

Mimi angrily lifted up her Raybands, her hazel eyes flashing angrily. She grabbed Yolei by her shoulder and shook her roughly. "Listen to me Yolei!" Mimi said sternly. "If you keep thinking like this, then there is no way for you to get Ken! No one wants someone who is constantly beating down on themselves, especially when none of it true." Mimi pushed Yolei's crying upwards with her index finger. Out of her pocket came a pink hanky, and Mimi wiped Yolei's face clean.

"There's no way you'll end up an old spinster. You're too intelligent and beautiful for that to happen to you. And, by some inane happening, you do become an old miserable woman, if I'm still living, I'll become an old miserable woman with you."

Yolei gasped in surprise. "You'd do that for me Mimi," she asked incredulously, staring directly into Mimi's eyes. Mimi gave a short nod, keeping her eyes on Yolei.

"What old woman is complete without her equally feisty friend?" Mimi managed to choke out. "Give me a hug," she said, her voice quickly breaking. They immediately hugged each other, each rubbing the others back in support. After a few minutes of comforting silence, the two broke their embrace.

"So," Yolei started, wiping her eyes free of tears, "What do I do now? I'm not giving just yet!"

Mimi smoothed her hair with an available brush nearby. "That's my girl!" She admired the sheen of her hair. "Well, now that I think about it, this could turn towards your favor."

"Really?" Yolei asked expectantly. "I mean, really?" she said a little calmer, giving a nervous laugh. Mimi laughed along with her.

"Even though you scared him out of his wits, at least you'll be on his mind most of the time," Mimi commented. "All you have to do is keep him thinking about you. Don't flirt, but instead show him the Yolei that I know and love. Try not to put up a front, because knowing Ken and his past, he'll get angry. And remember, this all has to be done subtly. Do you think you can handle it?" Mimi joked.

Yolei smiled in response. "Of course I can. Just one question: Can you handle that pimple on your nose?"

Mimi gave a look of concern as she whipped out her small mirror. "That's funny, I don't remember seeing a pimp- YOLEI!" Mimi screamed. Yolei was already gone, running onto the safety of the streets. Mimi stared over the terrace of her parent's summer home. She saw a purple haired blur bobbing and weaving amongst the people of Odaiba. She immediately dashed outside, stopping only to put on a shirt and jeans, every once in a while declaring the full - blown wrath of Mimi. 

  
Don't care if I get rejected  
At least then I won't regret it  
Regret the fact I missed the chance for romance  
At least I'll walk away knowing  
I tried my best and I'm going  
Cause at least she heard me say  
I'm going on with my day  
Cause at least she heard me say

For the two weeks after the phone call, Yolei and Ken entered the game of love. Both wanted the goal at the end; someone to be theirs, it's just they had very different ways going about it. 

Ken entered the game nonchalantly, equipped only with his fragility, his intelligence, and his humility. He continued his life normally, as if nothing ever happen. He played soccer, played with Wormmon, and once in a while, protected the world from digital dangers. 

Yolei, on the other hand, entered the game with a determination matched only by her wit. At the annoyance of her older siblings, she spent longer hours in the bathroom, making sure that she looked perfect before she left the apartment. Although in front Ken she acted as if nothing ever changed, but that was far from true. At home, she spent hours figuring out how to further entice and woo Ken, and to appear innocent at the same time.

Tank tops. Skirts. Halters. Bandannas. Jeans. These were her armor, she reminded herself as she walked onto the streets of Odaiba. The summer weather worked well to her advantage, and she planned to milk it as long as the weather permitted. She mixed perfumes and colognes with delicate attention, inventing exotic creations that made the strongest of knees quiver.

When around Ken, she never faced him completely, and when she did, she made sure her hair whirled around her neck seductively. When walking past him, the sweet scent of potpourri and flowers filled the air. When talking to him, she talked to him of mature subjects: war, the creation of the world, and others like that. She never monopolized him from the others, far from that. She briefly included herself with his normal life, but in those few and brief moments, she turned the charm to full blast, leaving her picture lingering on Ken's mind.

The other Digidestined watched this game with great amusement. They themselves went through it daily, sometimes getting burned, sometimes coming on top. But now, watching it happen with these two, the game suddenly had a new comedic twist. The only one oblivious to the whole thing was poor Ken.

Well, maybe oblivious is too strong a word. Ken very distinctly remembers what happened on that fateful phone call and how he felt. He also notices a distinct change not only in Yolei's character, but her sense of fashion. What confused him was that everyone else never seemed to notice what he did. Sure, among Kari's compliments and Cody's questions, they noticed something. But, they never noticed the thing that he never failed to pick up on. 

Her beauty. Ken knew that in one way or another, everyone was beautiful. But never, never in his entire existence had he seen a beauty that stood out so gracefully and poignant amongst the others. She often lingered in his thoughts, and it often muddled his reflexes and thoughts. The worse was when he inadvertently daydreamed about her, only to be awakened by his mother, a sort of smile on her face.

Yolei continued to deploy her tactics subtly, slowly winning the keys to Ken's heart. Ken continued to think about the whole situation, as he always did. One day, after a grueling game of chess against Yolei, which she won (Due his addled mind), Ken finally made a decision about the whole game.

"I'm going to do it," Ken insisted, pacing in his room, his indigo locks flying about angrily. With his brows furrowed in deep pensive thought, he nearly stepped on Wormmon.

"You're going to do what Ken?" Wormmon asked, crawling away just in time to avoid Ken's feet. 

"I'm…I am going to ask out Yolei," Ken insisted, more to himself than to Wormmon.

"You don't sound all that confident Ken."

"I know," Ken admitted. He picked up Wormmon and let him rest on his shoulders. "It would be my first time, and I guess I'm have butterflies in my stomach about it."

Wormmon crawled down to the crook of Ken's arm, a look of concern on his face. "This must be something serious if it put butterflies in your stomach."

Ken gave a short laugh. "Wormmon, having butterflies in the stomach just means that you're nervous about something."

Wormmon look perplexed. "Then why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

Ken gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "I suppose I wanted to dress it up a little." Ken opened the glass door leading to the outside terrace. "You remember the phone call that I told you about?"

Wormmon slowly crawled to the top of Ken's head. "Yes, I remember Ken."

"I wonder why she was so direct then, and now, she's so wary."

"Maybe she's afraid that you don't like her the same way she likes you Ken."

"That can't be it. How could something like that scare her? Ken sighed. "This whole thing makes no sense."

"Sometimes Ken, when something makes seems unreasonable, it's just because you're looking at it from an unreasonable angle," Wormmon replied. He crept to the edge of Ken's forehead and smiled directly into his face. "Or maybe, the whole thing just doesn't make sense."

Ken laughed as he lifted his digimon off his head. "I think the first one made more sense Wormmon." Ken slowly walked back inside his room and lied on the top bunk. "How did you become such a sage Wormmon?"

Wormmon gave a sweet smile. "I learned from the best."

"Is that so?" Ken smirked. "Okay Wormmon, who have you been seeing behind my back?" Wormmon blushed, making Ken laugh again. "That's all right Wormmon. Whomever you see behind my back is your business," Ken joked again, leaving before Wormmon could compose himself and explain the situation.

"Ken!" Wormmon yelled, hopping off the bed. He angrily crawled toward Ken. "I'm not seeing anyone behind your back! How could you even consider-"

"I already know that Wormmon," Ken said.

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

Ken laughed again as he left his apartment to confront his destiny.

  
Excuse me miss  
But what's your name?  
Where are you from and can I come?  
And possibly can I take you out tonight?  
To a movie, to the park  
I'll have you home before it's dark  
So let me know, can I take you out tonight?  
  


The Digidestined usually never had the luck of visiting the Digiworld without having to defeat some evil. Today was a different story. No evils decided to take over the digital world, no bungling sidekicks wanted to cause trouble, and no one definitely wanted to disrupt the silence. 

The group strolled peacefully through a mountain path, listening to the peaceful twitter of the birds. No one said anything, so immersed in the immense serenity. Suddenly, an ear splitting growl broke out through the peaceful scene.

"What was that?" TK asked. He moved protectively toward Kari and Cody. Another growl ripped through the air.

"It sounded like a digimon!" Yolei noticed. She moved closer toward Ken, who consequently moved closer to her.

"Then why hasn't our D –3s picked up anything?" Cody questioned, scanning the area around him with his digivice.

A third growl echoed throughout the mountainside, louder than the previous two. "I don't like this you guys," Kari said. "It sounds like it's getting closer."

Davis pulled his D – 3 out of his jacket pocket. "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna catch the beating of it's life if it isn't careful!" He turned toward his partner. "Isn't that right Veemon?"  
Veemon said nothing, straining his ears to hear the growl. As if to aid him, a fourth growl, the loudest of all, echoed throughout the ridges. "It's coming from…there!" Veemon exclaimed, pointing at Davis' stomach. Davis gave him a sour look.

"Veemon, what are you babbling about? There's no way my stomach is making all that noise!" Davis argued. Just then, another soft growl issued around them. Davis looked down and suddenly blushed. "What do you know? It was my stomach." The others immediately face vaulted.

"I guess the growls sounded so thunderous because of the mountainsides," Ken explained. "I think we should eat now, before Davis starts an avalanche." The others laughed while Davis angrily blushed.

After some more walking, they finally found a suitable spot to eat. They dined quietly; content to just to feel the sun on their backs. Throughout the whole meal, Ken could barely keep his eyes off Yolei, who was decked out in black windbreaker pants and a purple tank top. Yolei looked in the same direction as Ken, eating a sandwich. TK noticed this and nudged Kari, who was conversing with Cody. She noticed the scene and giggled softly, suppressing her laughs with her hand.

Ken didn't notice the innocent giggles of Kari and TK. His head seemed to swim, and he felt light headed, but in a good way. The little inside his head, the one so longed repressed when he was the Emperor, piped up and expressed its opinion.

Go for it! His voice shouted. 

I don't know, Ken responded.

What else are you waiting for? His voice said in an exasperate tone. A giant sign that says, "I love Ichijouji Ken, from Yolei?"

I don't want to make a mistake about this, Ken said to his voice.

Ken's little voice sighed. Stop being such a stick in the mud! Listen, she's hot for you and you're hot for her! And two hots make a right!

Since when? Ken argued.

Ken's little voice was ready to respond, but stopped when Ken caught a glance of Yolei. She was turning around to refill her cup, when she noticed Ken's penetrating gaze. She blushed slightly under the gaze, and gave a small smile. She then started to talk to Kari, whispering furiously.

Ken and his little voice sighed happily in unison. See what I mean? His voice stated, jarring Ken out of his daydream. If you don't do something now, who knows when you'll get another chance! 

Ken nodded positively. He who hesitated is lost Ken quoted to himself. With that his inner voice decided to shut up. 

TK suddenly said, "Hey, I have to excuse myself. Davis, you coming?" 

Davis looked up from his full plate of food. "No, I'm good," he said as he went back to his food.

"Davis," TK repeated, "you coming?" tossing a glance at Yolei and Ken. Davis caught the look and nodded as he walked away with TK, Veemon and Patamon following.

A tense silence hung over the remaining Digidestined. A lone butterfly fluttered into the scene and landed in the midst of Gatomon and Armadillomon.

"Bet you I can catch it," Gatomon said, her blue eyes stuck on the harlequin butterfly. She waited until it was in her range to pounce, only to miss.

"Ha!" Armadillomon laughed. "Ah could do better!" He crouched and waited for the butterfly to return. The butterfly eventually did return, making a safe landing on a twig. It was then Armadillomon struck, only to miss completely. Armadillomon careened dangerously around the picnic site, trying to keep his balance. Unfortunately for him, a lengthy twig was in his way. He tripped over it and started to roll down the mountain path.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried out. He immediately stood up and chased after his digimon. "I'll help you!" Kari stood up and also ran after Armadillomon, Gatomon running alongside her.

A heavy silence hanged between the two remaining Digidestined. Yolei stared at the sky while Ken stared at his feet. Hawkmon gave a sudden wink to Wormmon, who nodded in response.

"Oh I am ever so hungry," Hawkmon started, placing his wing to his head theatrically. "If only on this digital earth was there a substance to calm the roars of my belly."

"Hawkmon, what are you blabbering about? There's plenty of food around us," Yolei said. She picked up a covered container. "See, I even made sure that I packed your favorite: fish filled rice balls!"

Hawkmon smacked the container away with his wing, saying, "Do you not listen woman? I need something more nourishing, something that has nourished the mind and soul of my ancestors. It has sustained them for those many years; it has sustained throughout wars and battles; it has sustained them and now it shall sustain me as hunger ravages my insides!"

Ken very warily felt Hawkmon's forehead. "Are you okay Hawkmon? Maybe you need to relax a little…"

Hawkmon slapped Ken's hand aside. "How DARE you touch me plebian!" Ken sweat dropped as Hawkmon took to the air. "You dare to touch Hawkmon, nephew of the Royal Hawkmon family? A thousands hexes on your children and your children's children!" He raged, flying in angry circles. His sharp eyes then spied a quivering Wormmon. "Perhaps," Hawkmon said evilly, circling closer and closer to Wormmon, "I should exact my revenge on your digital half!"

Wormmon looked around, and finally pointed to himself. "You don't mean me, do you?" he asked nervously. He retreated backwards slowly as he talked. "You wouldn't eat me, would you? I mean, I saved you lots of times before!"

Hawkmon stalked closer to Wormmon, who was trying his best to scuttle backwards. "Of course, my warrior companion. We have gone through so much haven't we?" A malevolent smile lit up on his beaks. "But, your simpleton of a partner has dishonored me and my entire family, dating back to when the digital world was first created. By not eating you, I also dishonor my ancestors and allow their integrity to be tainted. So… I must eat you!" Hawkmon rose to the air again, sending billows of dust flying around Wormmon. 

Wormmon looked up through the mini dust storm and made out the outline of a diving Hawkmon. He barely rolled out of the way before the speeding hawk snatched him in his beak. Wormmon scuttled as fast he could down the mountain path, occasionally dodging the beak of Hawkmon.

Both Yolei and Ken sweat dropped as they watch their digimon leave. Ken gave a weak chuckle, followed by a full - blown laughter. Yolei couldn't resist, and soon both of them were lying on the floor, gasping from their mirth. 

They stopped soon after, their bodies weak from the laughter. Ken's hair spread out like a halo around his head, and he gasped for air, an occasional laugh escaping from him. Yolei laid next to him, her chest heaving from lack of air.

"That was a great performance," Ken stated, slowly getting control of his breathing. Yolei stared at him as if he was deranged.

"What are you talking about Ken?" she asked. She raised herself by her elbows and stared into his face. "What performance?"

"You didn't see it?" Ken questioned. "The whole thing pretty much was a show. I thought you knew."

Yolei laid back down as she thought. "I did think it was weird when TK insisted Davis to come along with him."

Ken stood up and brushed himself off, saying, "You know why they set this up right?"

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"So…"

"So…"

Ken gave an uncomfortable cough. "Yolei?"

Yolei turned her head sharply toward Ken. "Yes?" she promptly responded.

"Can I… can I take you out tonight?"

Yolei gave another wide grin. "My dear Ichijouji, I thought you would never ask me that." Ken helped Yolei up from the stone path floor. Ken extended his hand toward Yolei, and Yolei readily took it, and the happy couple started down the path.

Ten heads popped out from behind a large boulder, four human and six digimon. They waited until Yolei and Ken disappeared from sight. They then all piled out, wearing goofy grins.

"Finally!" TK exclaimed, sporting a happy grin towards everyone. "It took too long for them to get together!"  
Davis took out his wallet from his back pocket. "I totally agree with you TK. Here Kari," he said, taking out the equivalent of 10 bucks in yen. "I guess you were right. It would take longer than a month for them to get together."

Kari happily took the money from both TK and Davis. "Well, being the intuitive girl I am, it was only a matter of time that I would win." She promptly counted the money and placed it inside her pocket.

Cody gave the whole group an exasperated look. "I can't believe you guys put on price on how fast two people would go on a date."

"What are you talking about Cody? You're acting like we forced them to do it," Davis debated.

"So that entire fiasco we went through was what?" Cody argued.

Hawkmon shook his finger disapprovingly at Cody. "My dear boy, that was no fiasco. That was a theatrical production of the highest proportions." 

"Hey, that reminds me! You did a great act!" Veemon complimented.

"Yeah, you were so good, I forgot that we planned it all before!" Wormmon added, making Hawkmon blush.

"Yep, it was all perfectly planned by Davis Motomiya, master matchmaker!" Davis shouted, making a ridiculous pose.

"Since when did he plan all this?" Cody whispered to a sweat dropping TK. 

"Aw, let him think that. All that matters is that we helped out our friends, isn't it?" TK replied. "He could think whatever he wants, we know where it really matters."

  
Huh, that's why I had to come over  
And introduce myself to you  
Cause you never know where you're gonna find love  
And hopefully I found it in you, yeah  
  


Ken and Yolei slowly walked back to Yolei's apartment, wanting to savor every moment of their night together. The whole thing, to both of them was perfect, from start to finish. 

"Well Yolei…" Ken started, "this is it." He gazed into her deep eyes, not wanting the moment to end. "You're home."

"Is it really?" Yolei asked. She played around with Ken's collar. "I don't think it has to ever end if we don't want to."

"Is that so?" Ken questioned. "And how do you propose we continue this?"  
Yolei wrapped her free arm around Ken's neck. "Well, if you end it properly, it'll last for a good while." She moved closer towards Ken's face, their noses touching the others. "All you have to do is kiss me."

Ken gulped, wishing he had eaten the garlic bread at dinner. "That's it?" he asked nervously.

Yolei nodded. She extended her hand toward Ken's face. "On my hand of course. I unfortunately ate the garlic bread." 

Ken breathed in relief. And then it struck him that Yolei never did eat the garlic bread at dinner. He gave her a warm smile as he kissed her hand, never taking his eyes off hers. She gave him a short hug and wished him good night before disappearing into her apartment.

Ken rode the late train back to Tamachi, his mind surprisingly clear for so late at night. He sat in a corner seat by himself, thinking of the night's events. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, and saw a slip of paper. He picked it up and read it. He immediately started to laugh despite reproachful glowers from other passengers. The paper read:

Dear Ken, 

You were lucky this time. Next time, I want my kiss, on my lips.

Yolei Inuoue 

  
Excuse me miss  
But what's your name?  
Where are you from and can I come?  
And possibly can I take you out tonight?  
To a movie, to the park  
I'll have you home before it's dark  
So let me know, can I take you out tonight?

  
  



End file.
